Dance Partner
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: Series of possibilities that unleashes amorous attraction, charm, and love between Akali and Irelia from their sprouting friendship. CONTAINS: AU Akali/Irelia story, M version of certain chapters of the story—Behind that Attitude, one-shot stories, and Adult themes. [MUST: Read my story, Behind that Attitude, for understanding]
1. Set of Dares

_**A/N:** This chapter is the **M version**, can exploit scenes in **safest wording** as possible of Chapter **8**, Moments Before Night-time, of my story, Behind that Attitude. Read on! I suggest to **check the chapter** first before reading! Take note! This story is **M** version! Young readers, I'm sorry.. **Please read at your own risk!** _

_Here directs you to the chapter 8! Copy and search it for results! (_**_13061383/8/Behind-that-Attitude)_**

_Chapter includes** FLUFFS, teasing, daring, lovable romance and slight humor!**_

_Cover image is created by the author herself! Please enjoy reading!_

* * *

_At the balcony.. drinking cocoa._

"Let me ask you this." Finally she anticipates.. If this fails, she could escape right off the bat using this balcony as a route, though she is quite used of swift escapes before. "What am I to you?" The ninja said straightforwardly. "A friend, right?"

The dancer almost lost of her words, is Akali doubting this because she invited her on sleepover already? And so Irelia could tell her why, the dancer grips her mug of cocoa and sighed before giving a statement. "Of course. Why?"

"Nothing." Akali could feel a certain emotion inside her._ "Ugh. She gave me an answer. She thinks of me as an ordinary friend. I should be grateful but why? Why I feel.. disappointed?"_

Akali grips her mug, that answer kept echoing inside her mind that baffles her. She expects more; that more will answer why is she acting so weird as if her stomach is fluttering out of the sudden whenever Irelia is offering something that is new to her.

It literally_ frustrates_ her..

To break the silence, Irelia feels like something troubles Akali's mind that falls under her curiosity. Was her answer enough? In that case, Akali shouldn't be feeling down, but.. maybe this is the perfect time for the truth.

"Akali." Irelia called, she tries to gaze at the ninja's red eyes with her blue ones. She inhales and starts explaining. "Okay. I am not saying that I do want to have **more** in terms of deepening our relationship but I want to progress that friendship we have right now to something more that I can almost call you as my _family_ but that doesn't mean that I want you _more_ as a friend or I don't know or maybe or.. maybe? Ah whatever, okay bye! Goodnight!" Instantly, Irelia scuttled towards the bed, leaving the mug on the desk half-full.

. . . .

Staying the night for the first time is something questionable, especially when she's invited by a girl who declared herself as her friend few days ago. Like, she can tell it's suspiciously questionable. And who wouldn't have thought that her family simply accepted her to stay.

Right now, Akali is wearing the pajamas that Irelia gave today, which is making her ridiculously adorable under the dancer's eyes. Currently, Irelia is hiding under the blankets due to her_ surprising confession_ as for the ninja's doubts. Akali could extract information about it, yet the dancer chose to restrain. Both of them are exchanging gestures as Akali wanted to reveal Irelia from the blankets.

"If you keep squirming.." Akali had enough, following an action where she pinned Irelia's wrists against the sheets. The action brought Irelia to squirm further for escape, with her struggling concluded the ninja to pin her harder with her strength. "You know, that's not gonna work."

Irelia grunted, so is her will to make a reversal instead. The move made her on top against the ninja, which it surprises her. Didn't know that Irelia can actually do reversals. The bed sheets rustled, blankets twisted against their bodies from the action. "Really?"

"Woah.." Akali got impressed. "Heh. You.."

"Yeah, me. On top of you now." Irelia grinned, her legs pressed together locking the ninja's waist. With her blue crystalline eyes gazing daringly at the ninja's red ones made a tension. "Remember, you have a bed at the floor. Are we fighting over this?"

"I'm literally fighting for the thing you said before. Wanna hear it again. But, you hid under the blanket like a coward turtle." Akali made a reasonable insult, it's just her way to tease someone like this daring dancer above her.

"Yeah that. Not going to happen. I've already said it. So, it's your fault if you lost my words." Irelia replies also with a denial from Akali's desire to hear it again. Close enough, she instantly felt a strong force from the ninja, Akali just swiftly breaks free with her physical strength and made a reversal. The sheets rustle again from the move, which it ends up a ninja hovering above the tensed dancer.

"Too bad. Maybe.. I'll force it out from you then." Akali finished, face at inch right at the dancer. Seeing the dancer's cheeks flushed red tells so much from her.

"Oh yeah? How will you going to do it then?" Irelia glared having eyes burned into a set of daring.

"Simple." Her eyes mysteriously changed into its rare softness, her red eyes falls onto gazing at the dancer's blue ones with a hint of desire. "You wanna know?"

"If it includes me being interrogated by getting_ tied_ up here,_ tickled_ to death, or _whatsoever,_ I'll definitely send you on the floor." Irelia dared with her smirk on her lips. The statement made Akali surprised, as for her discovery that Irelia can say things like that. This made her have something in mind, if Irelia talks like this, then so be it.

"Yeah. I'll take that tickle part then." Akali grinned mischievously. "But in a different way."

"Oh yeah? In what way? Tickling me until I ran out of breath? Or tickling me until I _beg_ you to stop?" Irelia happens to shut Akali from that daring statement. What is far more concerning is that this talk is leading them somewhere.. Especially Irelia is giving some dares that hinting Akali.

_"All I wanna hear is the thing she told me before while we're drinking cocoa, I didn't asked for this."_ Akali deeply thought, almost making her gulp in frustration from the teasing.

"Oh yeah?" Akali raised her eyebrow, her grin is considering as a taunt. It ends with a smirk as if she's telling Irelia something. "Tickling you until you beg me is something. It's better if my name would come out from your mouth."

"If you—" Instantly, she felt a hand touching her curve. "W-Wait.."

"Yeah wait. Not gonna happen." Akali smirked again. "Ah. I forgot. You better keep yourself silent. Else, your parents might hear ya.."

Irelia cursed in whisper, because of the threat to remain silent is hindering her senses from this kind of tickling that Akali is doing on to her body. It made Akali to slide her hand underneath the dancer's shirt, touching the soft bump of a skin over there, having her palm slide over the hard center.

"Akali." Irelia gritted her teeth. "You.."

"You know. For something that I wanna clarify about, turns out to be like this. And this sleepover.." Akali started to massage the soft skin, fingertips playing gracefully across the smooth skin that sends Irelia to shiver. "I just want.. to clarify that thing you told me while we're at the balcony, drinking cocoa.."

"It's.. not important.." Irelia winced from the sensation.

"Oh really. So don't tell me, **_this_**, is more important than those words?" Akali continued her gentle movements. "Heh.. what a dancer you are." She ends it with a small taunt. From the looks of the dancer's face having tints of redness scattering around her cheekbones does make an effect to push Akali for more action. "Perhaps you wanna dance?" The ninja taunted, with her hands massages the dancer's bosom gently. Her voice reached out from the dancer's ear, vibrating its meaning around her shrouded brain from the tickling. Levels of dopamine sparking high from the ninja's movements, bringing Irelia having some desire building inside. Why did it turned like this anyway? She could blame Akali for this.

"Dance on this bed? I do think it's a nice stage then." Irelia returns to shut Akali down with her passive body on the bed while her expression do tell a different story. "You know. Why don't you force me to say those words again? Since you said so."

"Ha. You sure?" Akali smirked lavishly. "You better prevent your parents to seek out noises from this room then."

"Noises.."

Akali smirked again. Her eyes leered powerfully. "Yeah, noises. Like this." Her hand slides across the toned stomach of the dancer, slithering her hand inside the pajamas that Irelia wears. The action brought Irelia to feel the sting of tickling from that, which it caused her to grunt in high pitched.

Irelia clasps her mouth shut, the noise is circulating across her room that her room's walls can't block it.

"_That_. noise. " Akali laughs. Somewhat delighted on how she made Irelia cause to make that noise. "Later on, you'll be expecting your mouth to make_ noises_ of my name." Then she teased the dancer's sensitive area slowly, rubbing her palm with friction it gives. She could feel the warmth of that hand, and how it feels..

"Ah.. N-No.. I.." Irelia's breathing hitched to convulse, because of the massaging made her feel.. _burning, dripping.._ It betrays her feelings a little bit. Which it causes her to change her mind.

"Yeah?" That face, that look she gives while she's teasing her.. "Hm.. Relia.." Akali felt the rush inside her, like a swirl of pleasure that works visually from what is she seeing right now. The ninja calls the attention from the way Irelia is making noises.. She could silence her with something, and so she did.

Her noises are blocked by that lips locking onto hers. Soft, warm.. deep.. passionate.. It is driving Irelia crazy for a bit. The ninja's lips on her is something she wanted to feel in spite Akali is a type that doesn't even care whatsoever from the people around her. This is a rare phenomenon. And.. worth of loving it.

As Akali's lips on hers, she happens to make it more. Pushing inside is a flesh that'll enhance everything, happened to surprise Akali from that. Irelia pulls the ninja close while her tongue plays along the ninja's tongue. Exchanging their essences are meant to be something for calling deep attraction, and the rising desire. Even those moans are being exchanged, followed by the heat increasing between them.

"Holy.." Akali breathed as she pulled out, stopping her gentle teasing as well. A string of clear fluid stretched from their lips, a sign that their heated kiss is definitely telling them that they are on the heat. "That was.."

"Kali.. Something.. I feel weird now." Irelia reported, also breathing heavily. Her nails gripped the sheets, clawing it with pressure.

"What do you feel? You can tell me. Nurse is here.." It's **obvious** what Irelia is currently feeling right now.

"I feel.. warm. Slippery? I felt something.. just came out from.. there.. It's not like period, right?" Irelia explains. So far the cutest thing she can see from the way Irelia explains.. that.

"Course not.. It's a physical reaction of.. arousal. Relia.." Akali whispered at her ear. "It's a sign that you'll definitely.. screaming my name later on.."

A sudden spark hits her exposed neck that is wet and soft, the ninja's lips pressing her neck with a savage kiss. She can even hear the sounds of kissing on her neck.. Sloppy.. Vacuuming the skin..

..Wait..

WAIT.

"H-Hold it.. Don't you dare leaving—"

"Oops." Akali made a sly smirk. It seems she left one_ red mark_ near at the jawline.

"Akali!"

"Sorry. Can't help it. Marked by the ninja.." She grinned mischievously.

"If my parents find this—!"

"Tell 'em I pinched ya. Or an insect bit you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Hehe. Maybe, I'll use that." Akali hummed.

"What?" That's the last thing she heard from the ninja. Because, that sensation went back again. Her neck is being drenched by wet kisses like droplets of rain. But that's not all, Akali slithered her hand further inside of the undergarments, touching what's the ingredient there that will definitely make the dancer scream. One slender finger is enough for revealing how Irelia looks like to have that bliss. Adding up her experience in medicine, she _knows_ the spots..

"A-Aka—.." Irelia almost moaned her name. Her face contort in pleasure that fuels the ninja's mind.

"So? Tell me what you said before..?" She keeps on the slowest pace, which is pretty frustrating for someone who's having deep bliss.

"I-I.. wanna.." Irelia shuts her eyes as she grunted from the treat. "See.. you as.. a family.. of.. m-mine.." She stutters, stopping the explanation as Akali hits a spot under at the swollen flesh. Series of strong spasms ravishing her mind that silenced her urge to speak, words got converted into moans that only Akali can hear. "I..I want.."

"What do you want?" Akali whispered, red eyes gazing with an undeniable desire to push the dancer's limit.

Body shakes, with the mind that pleasure is succumbing her senses for her to reach the blissful peak. Her body arched a little, the shot of pleasing current electrified her in whole that even her moans finally turned into calling a name.. Sheets rustles again from the convulsions of the dancer's climax. "A-Aka—.. Ah.. Kali.." Breathless moans calling a name and she can't even finish it. Though it is supposedly a moan, it literally turning the ninja on.

Dazed from the sensation, her body slightly twitched. Breathing sporadically that the sounds of rapid heartbeat would be the music of this room. Irelia happens to fallen unconscious, eyes shut until she sighed in content then.. she started to take a blissful sleep.

"Aw.. First blood.." Akali giggled, though there is no sign of.. having blood in here, she views it as for taking Irelia down for the first time. "Hm.. was I'm not a part of your family?" She made a last foreword for the dancer, hoping those words would reach into the sleeping beauty beneath her.

Yet..

_"Fuck this.. I'm totally.."_ Akali squirmed as she felt herself.. slippery. The arousal turned her from the way this sleepover ends up like this. Plus.. The body beneath her, this _exposed_ body, too open and vulnerable.. is turning her on.

Thus, Akali ended savoring herself to show how much she accepts Irelia's confession recently.. by bathing the slumbering dancer's body with sizzling and sensual kisses that leaves a burn on the toned skin. Following a move to undress herself, exposing those tattoos that are bound to be in secret.

* * *

Birds chirping in a sweetest way for it to express that morning has finally come. The room has this silence because of the ordeal happened last night. Calling that event somewhat indeed questionable, those clothes scattered about are the answer.

Irelia squirmed, having the air shivered her a little. The bed has this warmth that she could get used to. She wishes that this warmth will stay forever, in this bed that makes her sleeping better.

However, the thought of looking at the side to see what causes the warmth made Irelia falls under a huge discovery. An artwork is trailed around that flesh stumbles her eyes, majestic dragons of Ionia is painted flawlessly on the skin and it exemplifies the pride of Ionia.

It made her heart skipped. Who is this?! What is going on?! _"No.. Shit.. No. NO NO NO.."_ She never had SEEN this before. Literally.. Among her acquaintances and contacts, no one HAS these kind of tattoos; no one from her friends that HAS tattoos like this. Wait.. Before she freaks out.

"Hm?" The person moves, a little bit glared from the light of the sun. "Heh.." She smirked. Seeing her naked made her smile maliciously.

"A-Akali?!" Irelia shrieks.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I.. I thought.. you're someone else. S-Sorry.." Irelia averted herself, blushing from the mistake. AND how Akali looks.. so.. attractive.. with the perfect, fit body with tattoos.

"Because of my tattoos? I can see that." Akali smiles. "You'd think you made a one-night stand to someone because you didn't recognized these tattoos. Huh."

"..Have you forgotten that my parents WILL NOT allow me to bring—"

"But you brought me in. And look what happened." Akali went closer, hands sliding across the skin that indicates something. "Even you.. has something to show." She draws small circles at the dancer's red spots on the skin..

Are these..

"What the.. hell." Irelia got bewildered. Her body is like having visible red spots on the chest, abdomen.. and even her.. thighs. "Akali! What have you—"

It's easy to silence the dancer by a kiss. Why? It's because Irelia softens from it, which her defiance got defeated. Soon, Akali pushes her on the bed while she silences the dancer. Slow fingers managed to tease the skin a little that sends Irelia to shiver.

"You know how much you wanted me as a family, right?" She said as she pulls out.

"This doesn't mean we're going to _make love_ to build a family, Akali. What I mean is to.. stay like a family does.." Irelia blushed from that.

"Sure thing. But more special.."

"Yes indeed.. And I am NOT going to forgive you from THESE hickeys that you've done."

"Hey. I made my word not to mark your neck. So instead I've done it on places that are secluded." Akali huffed, almost making her point for real. She could point what she means by the parts where she had kissed. "Spots that are bound for vital points. Here. Here.. Here.. Oh. Even.. _here._"

"You—.." Irelia immediately cloaked herself with the blanket. "That is NOT even a vital point! Perv!"

"Ha. Look who's talkin'.." Akali snickered. "Some dancer you are that moans my name as if she's having the excessive amounts sex drive that literally drives anyone crazy._ Ah! Ah! Aka— Tha-That feels.. Oh.. Kali— Akali!_" She EVEN changed her voice like a squealing girl— _moaning_ from that. What the heck?! Akali is definitely teasing..for her to make fun of Irelia. "The way you can't say my name properly is turning me on, sooo much."

"I.. I.." Irelia is about to burst from redness. She randomly slapping Akali with her pillow. Her morning is highly embarrassing and.. Gods.. She could kill Akali from the teasing. "I hate you! Damn it!" Laughter came from the ninja as she takes Irelia's hits like a play. Irelia using her soft pillow to hit her body is something sweet under her eyes. She could get use of this one, and how to deal Irelia on the bed. Adding up those love marks she left on the dancer's skin totally brings her to adore Irelia for more.

* * *

**_NOTE:_**

_..oh my.. Akali._

_Can't wait for changing chapters of Behind that Attitude into M, possibly having explicit in the future. Please read at your own risk! Of course I love FLUFFS and definitely including that too. _

_Stay tuned!_


	2. Discovery of Desires

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_This chapter is the **M** version of __**Chapter 17**__, __**Special Delivery,**__ and __merged__ with __**Chapter 18, Ploys for the Ninja, **__of my story, __**Behind that Attitude**__. TAKE NOTE, this chapter MIGHT turn MA. _

_Please read this if you're appropriate for adult reading. DO not read M stories in the public too! uwu Because of this, I had edited this chapter to decrease the __**content**__ a little of this chapter._

_If you WANT to read the **real deal..** I had posted the steamy/coughing __**explicit **__version at my __**Archive of Our Own! ***__smirk_

_Here is my Archive of Our Own profile! Search for— __**FluftSketchUwU**__ (I have few stories there that aren't available here at UWU Hehehe~ Why don't you guys check it out? *Smirk)_

_Please check out Chapter 17 and 18 first! Cuz' I am literally transforming SOME chapters of Behind that Attitude into M, so you guys would be wondering.._

_Chapter contains FLUFFS, strong languages, implies activity, and seduction._

* * *

It's been days.. and Akali is patiently waiting for Irelia to come home from her Aviation.. In spite of being a nurse that her profession is putting up on a test by babysitting the dancer's brother.

Soon, she'd be receiving a package..Who wouldn't have thought? At the rooftop of the apartment stood there a person. It's Irelia.. She's the assigned delivery girl to the said, unknown package. Their eyes met again like it's the first, having thoughts how much she..adores Irelia..

"May I?" Akali asks permission as her gaze straighten forward to invade Irelia's, with the stare went down on that pending lips awaiting for something.

Irelia felt warm, she cannot resist the heat rising throughout her face. This is likely the first she has seen Akali acting.. _romantically_. Who wouldn't deny such thing like this anyway?

"Of course.." Irelia soften her gaze. With that acceptance, she slowly ceases to submit herself to the ninja's feelings. She felt her head adjusting in a correct level as Akali grasps her chin until her thumb brushes her lower lip. Inch by inch, the ninja could feel her breathing with heartbeats racing in fervor. As their noses touched one another, and so is their awaiting lips. The ninja has in mind to squeal after this, having her to make a lip contact before Irelia does again.

Their kiss is slow, turning into a passionate one. Just a simple touch is enough that sends a load of messages for one another. Akali is the one who almost turned excited by this simple contact. With the excitement persists, she can't help but to pull the dancer towards her that ends up a real passion. It's just a way how she misses the dancer so much that she can't let go of her.

Few seconds passed, they pulled out. Faces fume in redness from the kiss they shared. Akali returns her fond feelings by nudging her head against the dancer's chest while her embrace tightening. She can feel Irelia's heart beating up as well, which it made her feel a lot better.

_"I..love her. So much.. Ugh. Great. I can't stop getting crazy because of her."_ The ninja made an inner thought, face filled with redness that tells a story on how Akali really means her feelings. She couldn't help but to do it again. How she finds the kiss so.. let's say, memorable, and _addictive. _

She reached the dancer's lips again, but this time, it's forced. Irelia groaned at the fact Akali is pushing more weight on her from the embrace, making her support herself from falling. Irelia could push Akali away but the ninja is heavy that she may end up falling on the ground.

"Akali.." She immediately calls, which is likely just a wisp of air from the ninja's hearing in which she's currently not listening. The ninja is pushing herself against her, now kissing her cheeks until she went low. What just happened is that Akali rested her head on the corner of the dancer's neck.. Then..

"Aka—" She felt her neck having cold pecks, as if her neck is being bathed with cold speckles of ice. It seems Akali is nipping her neck like she is gnawing the flesh, following it with sensual kisses.

"W-Wait.. Akali." Irelia calls again in priority. But eventually, her calls got silenced by the hungry lips of the ninja.

...Then.

The dancer couldn't move as something creeping on to her chest, the jacket she wears has a zipper on the chest, having its way to open up with a loud sound.

_***Zip***_

Sounds of the zipper being pulled down is the thing she heard, adding up the wet sounds of her lips mashing against the ninja. Akali is complete unresponsive due to this desire that has a building lust in it. She just want to show how much she _loves _this dancer beneath her.

"Akali!" Now Irelia screamed, this caused Akali snapped her senses.

"..Ah." Her breathing is sporadic. Face flushed from the blush and redness from the looks of it. Her red eyes are being seen as an embodiment of pure lust and desire on how much she wants Irelia. "..Ugh."

"Akali.. It's midnight and—"

"I'll call your dad and let him know.. that you'll spend the night..with me." Akali said, her face calls an abrupt seriousness on the fact. Yes.. it's pretty selfish for her but..

"Akali.. That's unlikely.." But Irelia hasn't finished her reason before Akali interrupted.

"Selfish? Yes. Because I want you so bad right _now_.." Akali confessed. Then the passion continues as she pressed her lips on the dancer's ear._ "So bad that I want to take you home.."_

..That.. Totally.. Okay, Irelia shivered from the roots of her spine. Akali's words vibrated around her brain, echoing the said statement that probably shuts her system down.

"I love you so much.. So much you're driving me crazy right now." Her hand started to slip _inside _the jacket she had opened recently.

"Then.. take me home already then." Irelia sighed in content but it flusters her as Akali is currently _touching _her chest. "And I'm concerned that.. you're groping me here of all places, Akali."

Akali giggled. "Heh. Too soon.. huh. Sorry." Then she quickly gave the dancer a solid kiss before she stood up and offered her hand. But wait. What about the package? "Ha. I wanna see the package too."

"Guide the way.. please?" Irelia softly giggled. And that hits Akali's cheek a lot. Who wouldn't? She'll be _guiding _a girl inside her room..

And..

Annnnd..

_"Fuck.. this." _Akali swore that this midnight is gonna be.. _exciting. _Thinking of what possibilities would happen is turning her.. on.

* * *

The tape which it fasten the box tightly has been peeled off forcedly. With Akali's strength, it easily unbox the package without any worries.

*RIP*

She hastily opened damn package to see what's inside. And for God's sake.. She has found out that Ahri is the one who SENT this, thanks to Irelia who informed her that.

The ninja opens the lid and see what's inside. There she has seen clothes, pants in fact.

Pants.. more like—

"Huh?" Akali lifts the pants up. It's something she had been thinking of as a type that shapes the wearer's legs in a fullest detail. It seems Ahri sent her a package filled with some couple of shirts and.. three sets of..spandex.

"Why on earth she sent me these spandex pants that has three sets of colors?" Akali thought deeply. What a nice day.. She is completely done dealing a spandex, talk about the spandex incident before that bewildered Irelia.

All of it are consisting of clothes.. even those spandex pants. She even has seen a note from Ahri that this clothes came from Evelynn's and spares from Kai'sa. Why would she need this? Maybe she could give it to Irelia instead since spandex pants totally suits her, it shapes her waist fully, shapes her perfect curves.. and the _butt_..

Uh oh.. it burned Akali's cheeks a lot. Good thing Irelia is in the showers right now, else she might see her thinking inappropriately.

Rummaging the contents of the box is the next action she has done, it could be something here that she missed. Good, now reads the note plastered at the plastic covering of the spandex pants.

_..._

_Kai'sa bought a lot because of the sales, she thought of giving some to you. Well, on a next thought, your Irelia is a dancer sooo Kai'sa wouldn't mind you giving those spandex to her since it really is a dancer's best friend!_

_Oh yeah, the shirts there came from Eve, since you like parkour stuffs she bought them by mistake. As for mine, maybe someday~_

_Love, Ahri.._

...

"Your Irelia.. Great. That Foxy and I must have a nice chat as soon as possible." She cracks her knuckles while her face is indeed burning with redness. How come her morning turned into something like this?! Because of this discovery, she has plans to kill— to confront a fox.

While she's rummaging the box, she has seen an object wrapped in a bubble wrap.. She pulls it out and—

...!

"What the.." Her eyes widened. What she has seen?

_"Ahri.. WHAT THE FUCK." _Thoughts turned into swearing as that is the only thing she can describe on this object. Speaking of the object.. it is a form of.. how can she describe this. The color of the _thing _is the same as a skin color. It is long and..

_"Shit. What the fuck is she— What is she plotting?! Why did she sent me a fucking.. toy?!"_ Akali just.. she couldn't explain THIS. It has ALSO a strap built in it. Great.. and there IS a note at attached to it.

...

_Hi Akali. Remember that I told you my package would come someday on the previous note? Hm. Plus.. she's coming home so.. Hehe._

_That object is different. Why don't you try it out? Bet you would.. love it~ ❤️_

_PS: Oh yeah, Eve bought it. I did the wrapping. ;)_

_..._

"Fuck.. those two.." She whispered as she could explain THIS note that definitely flips her senses. Adding up THAT winking symbol tells a different story. Ahri is literally a seductive vixen whenever she's with Evelynn for God's sake. And hurriedly, she analyzes the object.

..Shit.

She went to the kitchen and disinfect the object by treating it with hot water, from her ramen cravings did the spare hot water came from. What will she do to this? Don't tell her that Ahri wants her—

To..

"F-Fuck this." After that, Akali hurriedly dries it and hides it inside her drawers near at the bed. Irelia mustn't see this. There is no WAY she could do t-that to Irelia.. She knows that sex is different in between with two girls.. but, of course, using that _thing _is out of this world.

However, thoughts run wild as she made some possibilities. Using that _object _to please the dancer, moving_, _thrusting herself.. against.. Oh fuck. Something stirs inside her, she's squirming on her position right just beside the bed as she hides the object.

"Kali?" Irelia is RIGHT just behind her. Akali instantly jumped, facing herself to the dancer.

"Ah! I-Ire—" Uh oh..

"What are you doing?" The dancer's face is dripping with water, her attire are considered of some clothing that she borrowed from Akali, good thing it made a fit on her, yet, at the lower garments..

Irelia has no covering whatsoever at the waist except for that exposing underwear..

Only to find out her red eyes focused on that ingredient. Neither she can't help but to look, nor her mind just want her to ogle at it. The dancer's legs are smooth, thick, and long.. literally perfect for a build of a dancer. But at that _part _where it is covered by that underwear is piquing her interest.

"Ah.. Irelia. Um." She coughed.

"What..?" Irelia slithered herself against the ninja's body.

"I.. Well.." Speechless, her mind is building a sort of feeling. _Lust. _Dazed by the inner flame sparking inside of her makes a trigger to pull her into an activation. "You're making me wet—"

"Oh? Did I?" Irelia smirked. Wait.. WAIT.

"N-No! I mean.. Oh fuck." Akali shuts her eyes as a reaction. "I mean.. my clothes. Uh.."

"Ah, sorry." Irelia happens to get disappointed. The dancer lifted herself from her weight at the ninja's body. Soon, the ninja swiftly pushes the dancer on the bed, restraining her wrists. Their eyes fall into a deep gaze as Akali's red ones win the fight.

"Remember. My clothes were not the only thing that is _wet_ here." Akali started. "And it's your fault."

"Really..?" Irelia returns a teasing question.

"Hm.. Strutting in front of me with just an underwear and a shirt.. You think I'm not gonna get _wet_ from that?" Akali boldly stated. "Literally.. I could definitely take you right now, if you'd like.."

"You're already taking me." The dancer smirked, the way Akali said that in front of her face burns her cheeks, this side of Akali is something she must deal with. "You could _explore _me as much as I navigated the skies."

"Oh.. Seriously?" Akali giggled. Her blush deepened from this talk. "I have my ways to navigate.. especially this body." Starting from the abdomen, she slithered her hand inside of the shirt. Touching that soft bump feels warm on her palm, and the hard center is giving her hand a blush. "Or.. maybe, _examine _is the right term.."

"So you're giving me free check up? Hehe.." Irelia makes a short giggle, then she savored the sensation of the ninja's hand massaging her breast.

"Why of course.. especially.. _this. _" At last, Akali's hand reached south. Her hand shivered the dancer in highest levels as arousal starts to kick in. The ninja massages the pelvic area with her grasp, sliding her palm up and down at the area.

"Gods.. Akali." Irelia groaned.

"You know what? This thing is blocking the way." Now, her hand starts to move at the strap of the underwear, a thumb manages to get inside as a hook to pull the obstacle out of the way. With a slow, gentle tug, the underwear is revealing a part where lots of nerves will shake Irelia's mind later on. "Oh? That's what I wanna see." What Akali has seen is a stretch of clear fluid at the underwear that holds the flesh like it doesn't want to let go.

This is it..

"Akali.." Irelia slips her arms around the ninja's neck, pulling her with gentleness. "Show me. Show how much you love me."

Gods.. This is turning her on. The way Irelia is opening herself is.. definitely exciting. Seconds passed by, she lifted her shirt, exposing whatever the skin that she has. Those dragon tattoos are increasing her charm in front of the dancer's eyes. Who wouldn't have thought it makes Irelia got excited from it.

First, Akali passed a deep kiss on hers. Lips interlocking with their tongues mixing inside. The process of the kiss follows while Akali is undressing Irelia, lifting her shirt to expose her whole. Their bodies connected each other, adding up the heat from their delightful session.

What makes Irelia hungry for Akali? Look. Who will not get turned as someone is ravishing her on top of her with those majestic tattoos? Such thoughts makes Irelia wanted Akali so bad. So fucking.. bad.

"Akali.. Ah. Fuck, just.. just take me." Irelia groaned in seeping frustration. "I don't care, just.. end me this night."

"You think? I'll make sure we're not going to sleep this night." Soon, Akali savaged her neck with lots of kisses. Sounds of kissing that turns the mood further, while her hand explored the pink flesh that is slippery and wet.

Hearing Irelia moan makes her want to go further. Of course, she's examining Irelia right now. And to begin her examination, she indeed slithered _inside. _Her two fingers got clasped by the snatch, making her feel rewarded.

"You're.. gripping me in. Huh." Akali whispered, followed with her own sultry tone that is totally unbelievable from the way Irelia sees Akali. "As if I found your own maidenhood."

"Oh.. God, Kali.. Just.. Ah." She can't even say what she wants from the sensation. "Show.. me. Show me how much you love me. Damn it.."

"Heh." She bites her lip before she's going to do it. It moves easily from the seeping fluids from the dancer's arousal. Moans continually vibrated her hearing that shakes Akali's mind that she MUST do more.

More..

And _more._

Her fingers curled and touched the _spot. _"Hm.. Seems that I found it.. So this is that spot.. _inside_." With her findings, she keeps on rubbing the part with her own expertise, circling her fingers around the spot made Irelia squirm in bliss.

"Ka..li." It's unnatural to hear Irelia curse in whisper from this. The bliss is hitting her groin up to her body that convulsed her mind. "Yes.. _A-Akali_..!" She breathlessly moaned the ninja's name in a strongest manner as possible.

"Yes.. You want more..? You know how you look so.. fucking sexy right now. _Relia_.." Akali hissed at her own pleasure to see Irelia's face contort in deepest bliss. Though her consent of pleasing the dancer made her reminded that.. _thing._

Of course, Akali could? Or.. give that thing a try..? With the thought, she stopped abruptly that leaves Irelia hanging from bliss.

"Akali.." Irelia breathed, her chest falls and rises in rhythm from the numbing sensations she has received. She heard Akali grunted, from the looks of it, she has seen Akali having the face in deepest content.

"This.. thing.." Akali moaned as she tries to formulate what's happening. Did she found out that Ahri seemed to be right after all, this _thing _is different. And what's the catch?

It _felt _so real.

She feels her energy converting into something, the object is giving her sensations that she has NO idea what the hell did it came from.

"Let me.." Here it is.. Akali felt herself warming inside the dancer's body. The object gives her pleasure whenever she moves. And so the session builds an inner flame that has no chance to stop..

She can't.. stop.. on this. It is an inevitable moment. Their pleasures reach its peak. However..

Akali pulls out and groaned, and with her bliss crawls her skin. So this is what Ahri wants to tell her about, the magic in this freaking thing.. This toy that Evelynn bought is.. Okay, she swore that Evelynn's schemes with Ahri is something she shouldn't trust, ESPECIALLY when it comes with pleasure and seduction. Now she focused at the sprawled dancer on her bed, AND remove this questionable thing that has a stupid charm that Ahri gave.

"What happened?" Irelia seems to pass out again from the climax.

"Hm.. That's something.. I didn't know that's how real sex feels like.." Akali embraced the dancer, giving her a kiss at the forehead. _"Those two naughty women is definitely worth of putting in my To-Do list."_

"All I remember.. you put something.." Irelia keeps breathing.

"Yeah.. Was it good?"

"_So good._" Irelia corrected with a giggle.

"Mm.. Now you know how much I love ya." Akali winked, then she rests her head on the dancer's bosom.

"And so am I." The dancer giggled before she pulls the ninja's warm body. Speaking of body..

"You know what Akali?"

"Mm?"

"You're so _hot _if you're above me."

"Oh yeah? Heh.. as if your holding me while I'm making the mess out of ya."

"These tattoos are so.." She admires Akali's perfectly shaped shoulders with a dragon wrapping around the skin. Graceful hands massage the muscle gentle as if it loves how it fits the palm.

"Hehe.. Loved it. Right?"

"Uhuh.." Soon, she kisses the ninja by just a second.

"How bout' you looking sexy on my bed right now?" Akali teased, just giving the dancer a sort of seduction.

"How about you looking hot with your tattooed back as you make some _examinations?_ " Irelia returns the tease as well, such tease makes both of them blush.

"Seems we are just even. Huh."

"Mm-Hmm.. And.. wonder when will be the next?"

"Sooner.. hmph."

Facing the resolution turns blissfully as expected, with vague discoveries involving pleasure turns their night a worth of time. Akali savored the moment to show how much she wanted the dancer so bad, happy to take that Irelia also feels the same. Their midnight turns into a process of making love and adoration in which it immediately improved their relationship.

* * *

**_NOTE:_**

_Mmmm.. I am out of words.. *blush_

_And please don't TRUST Evelynn and Ahri. Just don't. XD if you readers know what I mean.._

_TAKE NOTE THAT this chapter has its content LOWERED down because of reasons.. Soooo if you guys want the.. __**steamy**__ content, check out my Archive Of Our Own! I WROTE my profile name at the foreword above so be sure to check it out!_


End file.
